


A Captain and A Mobster

by RegalLady36



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLady36/pseuds/RegalLady36
Summary: this is the artwork for the story A Captain and A Mobster.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	A Captain and A Mobster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Captain and a Mobster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226505) by [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella). 




End file.
